diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seikatsu Eien
Appearance Seika has mint roots and lavander tips, she has very dark purple eyes with blackish purple outline with light pink highlights. Since she lived in a very old cottage she would wear a dress with a white top with the sleeves going all the way to her elbows and the skirt that is dark brown. She has a leather corset under her breast, that is tied a but tighter to not show her growing pregnant belly. She would have her hair in a braid. When she shows her mermaid tail to Subaru, it is a minty coloured tail with baby blue and pink around it her hair becomes short and has pearl ms all around her arms, in her hair, and in her top. When she goes out she wears a black shoulderless shirt with a burgandy button up skirt with black thigh high leggings with white high heels. She wears a moon necklace with her hair in a ponytail and has a necklace she made to help her go into water without turning into a fish. Relationships Seika is the daughter of "Leo Eien" and "Marrissa Eien" she is also the sister of "Maddie Eien" Seika is the girlfriend of Subaru and the mother of Emma and her son Conner and is expecting twin boys. "Leo & Marrissa" She and her parents were very close, when they died she was broken and when Subaru asked her what her parents names were, it was too hard to say their names. So she picked out two names from a story she would read and the main characters were Leo and Merrissa. "Maddie Eien" Her family was expecting a baby girl, she was ripped from her mothers arms and was killed. She was never named, and when Seika made graves for her family. She put Maddie for her sisters grave. Subaru Sakamaki She met Subaru when he ran out of school in a fit of rage. He and her became good friends, and when he finds out she had a baby but had lost her child. After one night, they had sex, and they fell in love and became boyfriend and girlfriend. After she met his brothers and went to his school, and graduated she revealed to him that she was pregnant and she gave birth to Conner soon after. Karlhinez did try to take Conner away because he had a connection to the water and wanted that. But respected that they were better for him. She and Subaru are now expecting twins. And they are very happy together. He really helped her heal from all of the death she saw. Emma When she had Emma, Emma was very sick and died an hour after she was born. Emma was conceived by rape and was still loved by her mother even though she died so soon, she held her mothers unnconditional love. Conner Sakamaki She had Conner at 20 years old, and she loves her son so much and she would never trade him for anything or anyone. Unborn tein sons She has a love for her sons, and is playing on naming them Samual and Christopher. History She was born into the Eien family, a very strong family and after a family of vampires killed her family, and she saw all of it. She buried her whole family and ran. She was then found stealing fr0m a woman and that woman was a witch, and was cursed to be a mermaid. After a couple thousand years, she is raped and gets pregnant. After he meets Subaru, she has her daughter Emma but loses her daughter. She soon consummates her relationship with Subaru and becomes his girlfriend, she meets his brothers and goes to school. When she is 20 and Subaru is 21, she reveals she is pregnant. And she has her son and after four years, she gets pregnant. And she is pregnant with twins. Trivia *Seikatsu's first name means "Life" *Seika's last name means "eternal" or "forever" *she has a love for the moon *her seven deadly sin is Sloth *her heavenly virtue is Chastity *the name she wants to name her daughter Maya